What a blessed period
by FindSomethingElse
Summary: In a world where there are practically no rules, Emily Fields tries to survive as hard as she can all alone. But one day she attends at a fight scene and can not help but to step in. ( With a touch of humor, because we all love that.)
1. Chapter 1

Emily fields is an independent woman. She knows how to take care of herself. Actually she has no choices but to do so, otherwise she would be already dead. People have no pity, if you're seen as a weak person without any defenses, they will attack you and take all of your richness. And your richness can be anything; clothes, food, jewelry, medication, anything. So you have to learn how to struggle, how to be strong. And fight for your life. The brunette has her own house, a good numbers of clothes, food and the most important thing to her eyes; weapons. She has learned how to survive by herself since she was all alone. He parents died in an ambush while coming back from the usual hunting that they did every Monday. Since then the brunette grew accustomed to be alone. She had no friends, no relationship. Nothing.

The brunette was walking in the street armed with one of her gun who was securely maintained between her jeans and her hips. In her left hand there was her backpack, she was coming back from the grocery store because she had to buy a few things that she couldn't find anywhere else. Her other hand was inside the pocket of her leather jacket, she was grabbing hard at the sharp knife that was also hidden. She did not find any reasons to use it today but you have to be prepared at any time. She tried to keep a low profile, because her right leg was still healing from her last encounter. A dumb ass tried to steal her bag, but it ended bad for him. Still he hurts her with a ridiculous long sword, and he was not skilled with it that's why the fight ended easily. Anyways it was better for her health to avoid any troubles for now.

The streets were loud as always, you could ear kids screaming and laughing while throwing rocks at the citizens, cars who were driven as formula one gears, gun shoots that you could hear from every side of the town. People were used to this atmosphere, and peace was not a word that existed. Instead population dreamed of money, big housed and power. Pulled out from her thoughts, the brunette quickly stepped aside when a man ran past her. He was rapidly caught up by an older one who jumped on his back and pinned him hard on the floor.

" You little bastard, hand me back my money or I'll kill you and feed my dogs with your bones." Grunted dangerously the older man, while crushing the back of the head of the other man on the ground.

" I need that money to buy food for my kids ! They need it !" Yelled the other guy hands on his head and crying of pain. Blood starting to slip from his scrunched forehead.

" You're lying, I've seen you around walking all drunk ruining your cash for cigarettes,drugs and other shitty things. You should not have lied little fucktard ! See you in hell !" Emily pulled her hat low on her eyes and walked a little faster, knowing what was coming. She snorted when she heard a gun shot from behind her. " Idiot." She whispered.

Em turned at the corner of the street, and she thought about tightening her scarf around her neck when her thoughts were abruptly stopped by an another scene in front of her. A blonde girl who seemed to be in a difficult situation. She was tackled on a wall by a taller man who was holding aggressively her throat and screaming at her face. Emily assumed that the two other guy who were searching through a big travel bag were his friends. " C'mon where is hiding you dad and his crew? " Questioned the guy with an amused tone.

" I already told you, please let me go." Emily arched a brown at the girl. She has never seen her, and what a shame because she was ridiculously pretty. She has long blond hair, who were associated by a pair of two beautiful blue eyes. She seemed to be a little bit smaller than Emily, but damn she has a great body. The brunette asked to herself what was doing the girl here alone without any weapons. She continued to walk straight, hey ears listening to the conversation.

" So your papa isn't here to protect you ?" Mocked the guy, his hand still around her neck.

" Yo Noah her bag is only full with girl clothes, few snacks and a knife. And she has sexy underwear, what a kinky bitch." Sneered the other boy while holding out a simple pantie. Emily snored even more loudly, and the three boy all looked at her, even the blonde turned her eyes to glance at her. Her eyes pleaded Emily to help her.

" Hey kept walking." Ordered one of the three guys, the one who hadn't talked yet. He put his body next to Emily, his left hand clutching a baseball bat. The brunette eyed him with the side of her eye." What a jerk." She thoughts. In a second her bag was in the floor and her right hand easily sliced the boy throat, enough to make him fall and cry of pain." Aaargh !" He grasped at his bloody neck.

" Don't give me orders." She took his baseball bat who rolled at her feet and grabbed back her bag. The boy's fellows watched the scene but did nothing since the fight between Emily and the guy was already over.

" She has some nerves."

" I know right. Yo this bat is mine give me back that thing."

" It's mine now. And let go this girl. She doesn't have any weapons, take her stuffs and go."

The two boys looks at each other before before laughing loud." She is the daughter of Kenneth DiLaurentis, I know that if I kidnap her, her father will look after her and he'll give me a lot of money. Right Rick ?" He asked while with his other hand he stroked the blonde face, who started to feel disgusted.

" Oh yes." Mocked the blond boy.

" I already told you that I ran out of my house, my father doesn't care anymore if I'm missing. I have no money with me, let me go now!" Snapped the blonde girl, her teeth grinding in anger. She tried to remove his hand on her face by jerking her head.

" And I doesn't care if she is the daughter of Ken fucking DiLaurentis. Let her go." Growled the brunette. Suddenly Rick ran toward Emily with a sharp knife in his hand. " Shut the fuck up, mind your business. We were here first, she is ours !" He tried to cut Emily in the face but the blonde rapidly squatted her knees and grabbed both of the boy's legs. He lost his balance and fell on hard the floor with a grunt. He did not have time to react because a strong fist entered in contact with his jaw,followed by a second one, a third and fourth one until he fell unconscious his face plastered with fresh blood. Emily shook both of her hands, who hurting a little because of the strength that she put in her hits. But she also knows that it hurts because he has a freaking hard jaw. She ignored her bloody fists and looked at the guy." Jerk." She murmured.

When she pulled her head up, she almost laughed when she saw and the ground the other boy who was desperately clutching at his crotch. She looked up at the blonde who was handing her hand out to help the brunette to stand out. She grabbed her hand and ignored how soft and warm it was." Thanks."

" I should be the one thanking you." Answered the blonde while watching Emily grab her travel bag and start to tidy up all of her gears." You've helped me a lot."

" Yeah well you should be more aware, it could have been worse. And I didn't had to help you, so be careful." Emily handed her bag." And take that knife. You'll need it to protect yourself." She arched a brow when she saw the blonde struggle with the heavy knife." Whu-what don't tell me you don't know how to use it..."

The blonde hopelessly watched the brunette with her hand awkwardly holding the knife." Well I-I didn't really felt the use to have a knife as a weapon." Emily made a comical expression." But I've people use it on movies so..."

" Wait wait wait,movies ? You're kidding right. I mean it's...It's crazy. Are you sure we're from the same world ?" Emily quickly turned her eyes to her left then her right to ensure their safety from the people, satisfied with the view she grabbed her back and waited for an answer.

" Yes, but my dad was always there to protect me." The brunette arched a brow at her." Well him and his guards, so I didn't felt the use to learn how to fight. But now that you've mentioned it I kinda feel silly." The brunette snorted." Yeah instead of watching movies, you should have moved the little ass of yours and learned how to fight."

The blonde watched her feet, shame was all over her red face. Emily felt a pang in her chest at this view, she put aside her pride." Sorry...umh..?"

" Alison, but you can call me Ali." Answered shyly the blonde the silenced question.

" Sorry Ali, It's just that I can't believe that your dad let you go, without you being trained. It's makes me crazy, you can die at any moments, and this isn't a movie, blood his real so you better go back to your dad's house." Said softly the brunette.

" I can't. He is the one who threw me outside, I guess another mouth to feed was to much for him and my twin."

" But he is rich isn't he ?"

" Doesn't mean anything here." Murmured sadly Alison, Emily nodded her head in a understanding manner.

" Go find a basement, or go hide somewhere where it's safe. You'll learn fast how to protect yourself anyways."

" But I-I don't know how to-"

" I'm sure that you have the potential for- What ?" She asked when Alison made a shocked face.

" Watch out !"

 **...(Imagine a line break lol)...**

 **Hi, new story, "new writer".**

 **Aheem, anyway please don't make it weird lol, please leave a comment and tell me if you liked it, how you imagine the following chapter etc...**

 **If you see any mistakes excuse me English isn't my native language :). See ya !**


	2. Chapter 2

" Watch out !" Alison grasped clumsily at the shirt of Emily,she pinned her awkwardly on the ground. The brunette eyes widened and she let out a squeak before she felt herself fall under the blonde. Her gun behind her jeans almost made her cry of pain because of the angle. Alison in her arms, so she was safe at least. How come she didn't see the insane guy who drove a fucking car right in front of them. It was the first time that she was so caught with someone that she almost lost her life. She cursed at herself before rolling her body to get up. The car was just next to them, crashed on the wall. The alarm of the engine went off and the black smoke was heading up the sky. When she smoothed her clothes for the second time and checked Alison, she was not aware of someone walking behind her until-

The guy who Emily first beaten threw at her a powerful hit in her back." You should have killed me !" Emily heard Alison scream before her eyes rolled in the back of her head, the hit was so damn painful that she almost got knocked up. She grunted when her face entered in contact with the ground. The guy behind her grabbed the scarf of the brunette and started to strangle her before she had a chance to get up.

" Urgh." The breath in her lungs was starting go. Slowly. Em couldn't help but worry about Alison as she heard the two other loser getting up and head in her way.

" Your friend thought that she could step in our little gathering earlier and do whatever she wanted to. You're gonna watch her pay now." Emily hardly turned her head to the other side to eye the blonde. The guy who had his foot in her back to maintain her was talking to Alison who was being held by Rick. His face was bloody and dirty and it seemed that he had a hard time to stand.

" Stop she can't breathe. She is going to die !" Cried Alison.

" It doesn't matter if she is going to die, no one care." Shrugged the black haired boy before tightening his hold with the scarf. With his other hand, he pointed his neck who was dark red because of the blood." She decided to not kill me. She'll regret it."

" Cody, we could use her to...ya know it's been a while now." Mocked Noah. Even if her head was spinning as heel and her breath was labored, Emily managed to choke a sneer. She could not help but feel content with her remark.

" Shut up you bitch !" Yelled Cody before grabbing her scarf with his two hands and crush it around her neck. Emily brought her hands where the scarf was to try to loosen it. But before she knew, Cody threw a kick at her sides with his iron bar that he picked from Noah. The brunette screamed but it didn't stop Cody. The car behind them was still fuming and gas was escaping from the exhaust pipe, but the guys didn't seems to mind it.

" Please stop ! I-I'll give you what you need. But let her go." Begged the blonde girl. The three boy stared at her." Just...Stop with the hits." Emily gripped her side and grunted of pain. She was having a hard time to breath and she was sure that she had at least 2 or 3 broken ribs.

" Okay then. Cody let her go." The black haired guy pushed her with his foot and Emily rolled far from him to catch her breath. Alison eyed her worriedly. She got up from her squatted position and walked towards the brunette. But as she was getting near of her a hand in her shoulder her progress.

" First give us our money, then you're going to do whatever we say." The blonde internally rolled her eyes before catching a glimpse of the brunette. She was discretely nodding at her, her body still on the ground. Alison nodded back at her.

" Okay." She turned her body in front of the three boys." I have some in my bra...Silly me I totally forgot I had a bundle money in there." The blonde questioned herself internally, was she a good actress ? She hoped to because if not, it'll end dramatically for her and the brunette. She also hoped that whatever Emily prepared was good enough to save both of them from this fucked up situation. The blonde plucked up her courage and seductively started to slowly strip her jacket from her arms sleeves. She threw it on Rick's head who was already drooling, she heard a few clatters behind her and she knew that it was Emily. Whatever Alison had to do, she had to act quick because she doesn't think that the brunette wanted to be seen." And now, my shirt." She unbuttoned the first button slowly, the three boy were all mesmerized by her performance that they didn't saw Emily getting up.

" Come on, get that off so we can have our money and more honey." Asked Noah while sending her a dirty smile.

" Told ya she was kinky." Commented Rick while sniffing the blonde's jacket. Alison almost gagged when she saw this, they was freakin sick.

" Just imagine her in bed." The three guys nodded their head up in unison.

" Hey dickheads !" Noah was the first one look up from the blonde chest and he shouldn't have because a heavy rock crashed his head. He directly fell on the ground, not moving." Hurry take the bags and run. I'll catch you !" Yelled Emily at Alison before she threw the rock on the floor and grabbed her knife. Alison did what the brunette asked her, she quickly ran away from them.

" That cunt, she killed Noah !" Yelled Rick, his heat that he was felling a second ago from his body promptly left and now all he was felling was rage. Cody took his iron bat and slowly hang over Em.

" You didn't have enough I see."

The brunette arched a brow, her hand went behind her back were she caught her gun. " Don't move, I'm not going to shot if you stay at your place." She eyed the fuming car." I'll leave, you should do the same." She started to head in the direction of the blonde but Cody threw a kick a her. The brunette moved her body to avoid it as she charged her gun." See ya soon." She started to run as fast as she could and before the two guys could follow her she shot with precision in the gas that was going out from the car. In a matter of second a fire started and they all didn't have time to react that the car exploded. Emily almost felt when she heard the explosion but she continued to run. Soon she saw Alison waiting for her.

" Hey !" Waved loudly the blonde. She was anxious, about the safety of Emily. She didn't seems to be in a good shape.

" Let's go, let's not stay here." She helped Alison with her bags and her other hand was in Alison's." We have to find a car, I can't run anymore." Panted the brunette.

" Here !" The blonde drew Em's hand toward the car. She tried to open the door but it didn't want to respond at her action.

" Step back Ali." Emily moved forward the door and with the back of her gun she hit it on the window. When the glass was enough broken for her to pass her hand without cutting herself, she opened the door. She threw the bags that Alison handed her in the back of the car then opened the passenger door. She did a quick manipulation with the wires under the wheel then started the car." Let's get out of here, we had enough for today." Alison nodded, she tried to calm her heartbeat. Getting outside without her crew side was really dangerous. She didn't realized that her father had that much of power and that the crew was a precious protection.

She watched worriedly as the brunette coughed, her hand remaining on her side. Emily was feeling the pain so bad in her ribs and her back but she kept her head high, she was ashamed that the blonde had to see her on the ground, almost crying like a baby." Are you alright ?" The brunette nodded her sight eyeing the road." It ridiculous but you still haven't told me your name." Emily smiled to her. Alison decided that she liked the way she smiled, it was cute.

" It's Emily."

" Again, thank you for earlier Emily. And I like your name." Smiled back the blonde. The atmosphere started to loosen up, and the girls started to fell more relaxed.

" It's alright. And I like it too."

" What ? My name or yours ?"

" Both." Joked the brunette. Alison couldn't help but laugh.

As Emily continued to drive, Alison noted that they were getting out of the town." Where do you live ?" Asked Alison when she saw nothing around her but trees.

" In the forest."

" The forest ? Really ?"

" Yes, it's better than to live in town with those crazy people." Alison rolled her eyes in agreement.

" I agree. So you're taking me with you ?"

The brunette looked at her then shrugged." Whatever."

" Why are you so cold ? I can go if you don't want to keep me home." Answered the blonde while crossing her arms on her chest.

The brunette sneered." You're not going to last a minute Ali. It's just that...Erh nothing you know what, you can come."

" Are you doing this because you're pity me ?"

" No, trust me no."

" Okay weirdo."

The brunette arched a brow at her Alison answered by sticking out her tongue. The rest of the drive was in a comfortable silence. Emily took a path that lead to a river. The water was so clear and it seemed fresh. Alison wondered if she could see fishes making their way up the the most beautiful waterfall she ever seen.

" Wow."

" I know right." Emily flashed her a smile. And before Alison knew it, the car was pulled up in front of a cute house made in wood.

" This is a cute house."

" My parents built it." Said proudly Emily.

" Well they are talented." Emily opened her door and did the same for the blonde who blushed. Then she picked the bags and they proceed to head home. Once in here, Alison smelled the fresh air of the woods." It's smells so good." She looked around, there was the living room with a fireplace in the middle, in the other side, what seemed the entry to the kitchen and in front of her, stairs. Emily put down what she was carrying. She sighed and relaxed her back.

" Welcome in my house lady."

" This is a lovely place, I will be delighted to do a tour but for now...Tell me where is your bathroom ?"

" Up here." Answered the brunette while removing her boots. She squeaked for the second time of the day when Alison caught her hand in hers and took her up stairs." Which door ?"

" Umh, first door on your right." It was clear that Emily was still red from her previous reaction." But what are you taking me there ?"

" To help you with your wounds silly." Alison entered the room, her hand still attached to Emily's." Where is your first kit aid ?" The brunette searched in a drawer. When she found the kit, she handed it to the blonde.

" Thanks. Now sit." The brunette looked at her with an arched eyebrow." Please just sit on the edge of the bathtub. I'm just going to check out how much you're hurt and look after your wounds."

The brunette smiled." You'll know how to nurse me or are you going to do the same face that you did when I gave you the knife." Asked the brunette with a wide smile while trying to sit in a comfortable position to not hurt her more than she was.

" Oh shut up." Smiled Alison." Take your jacket off, then hands up."

" Stern much huh ?" Joked the brunette, but she did what the blonde asked anyways. Alison helped her because she knew that Emily was having a hard time despite her smile. She took the bottom of her tee shirt and lifted it until it was off.

" Oh God." Gasped Alison when she saw the bruised side of Emily. It had a dark purple color, a she could see on it dry blood." It must hurts so much. I'm so sorry Em, all of this is my fault."

The black haired girl shrugged and placed a hand on the blonde shoulder." Alison, it's alright. I wanted to help you. And it doesn't hurt that much."

" Pshhh...Bullshit Em. Now let me deal with this please. And tell me if I hurt you."

" Okay go on."

...oOo...

" So you lived without your parents all this time."

" Yes."

" You're really brave Em." Stated Ali while finishing applying the last adhesive bandage.

" You've been brave too today."

" Stop lying." Blushed Alison as she closed the first kit aid.

" Yes, and it was funny when you crushed this guy's balls." Smiled Emily, while applying a bandage in the blonde forehead." And you saved my life, I could have died because of this car. So thank you." Emily gently fondled Ali's cheek with her hand. The blonde looked back at Emily and couldn't help but to look at every details of it. It was sure that Emily was a beautiful woman, she had a killer smile, deep brown eyes, a cute little nose and those kissable lips. She never felt any affinity with anyone who was aged like her, but again she didn't have the occasions to. So when the brunette looked back at her lips and headed her face toward her she couldn't help but ask with a red face.

" This is the moment when I close the gap ?"

" I-If you want to...I mean you're pretty and nice and I though that-

Alison cut her rambling with her own lips. The kiss was so tender and sweet. She put her hand on the back of Emily's neck, fondling it gently thinking back at the moment when she was strangled. She broke the sweet kiss to look at it. It was a little bruised but it seemed less painful that the brunette ribs. Emily was touching her soft hair while watching her. The blonde quickly look up to her eyes and then delicately lay her lips on her neck. When Emily shrugged, she thought that she hurt her so she stopped her actions but the brunette softly pushed her head to shows her that it was okay. So she continued. First it was just simple kisses, she enjoyed the sounds that was coming out of the brunette mouth. And when she dared to pull her tongue out and lick a soft patch of skins, the reaction of the brunette who moaned made her feel all hot and bothered lower. She decided to not suck at this patch because she know what it caused and Emily had enough bruised to give her some more, even if she preferred that the black haired girl's neck was full of hickey than those bruises.

" Come here." Asked tenderly Emily; When Alison backed up a little to look at her, the brunette instantly claimed her lips. The kiss was as simple as first one. But the girls weren't experienced, neither of them had any boyfriend or girlfriends so it was a little bit clumsy at first. But the girls were fast learner, and practice makes it better. Emily broke the kiss then she kissed sweetly Alison's nose who scrunched it adorably.

" It felt nice." Announced Ali when she finally decided to open her eyes.

" Yeah." Blushed Emily. She got up and pulled her tee shirt back on her, covering up her belly who was wrapped by a big bandage. " Now come on, let's go downstairs, I bought marshmallows earlier. I'm going to make us some hot coco-

She didn't finished her sentence that Alison rushed out of the bathroom. " Yay first !"

 **...(Still the same with the line break.)...**

 **Okay so, I decided that this story was going to be a two-shot.**

 **I'm not really experienced with all of this writing stuff but I'll continue to write because this is a fun thing to do. I know that my writing may be a little naive, but trust me this isn't easy. Anyways it was funny, and you can send me advice, I'm sure that it'll help me.**

 **Also, send me review, you can tell me what you liked, what you didn't liked and what you'd like to see in a future fic :).**

 **Again sorry with any mistakes that I've done.**

 **See ya soon.**

 **P.S: I know that this part 2 was way longer than the first one :p.**


	3. AN

**A.N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter, sorry :p**

 **I am posting here because I want you to see it... obviously lol. The thing is that I wanted to know if you guys would like to send me prompts. But prompts related to the story. And don't be shy I'll be more than happy to listen for your suggestions.**

 **See ya guys soon :)**


End file.
